


Кексовый герой

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Семейная поездка в Амстердам на поиски очередной угрозы счастливому мирозданию как-то с самого начала не задалась.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Кексовый герой

— Поверить не могу, — Клаус прижал ладонь к щеке, растерянно глядя перед собой. — Неужели так сложно не есть то, что тебе не принадлежит?  
— Может, он был просто голоден, — пожал плечами Диего.

Семейная поездка в Амстердам на поиски очередной угрозы счастливому мирозданию как-то с самого начала не задалась: почти сразу им на хвост упали очередные агенты Комиссии, и в процессе разборок Ваня смела звуковой волной целое поле тюльпанов и поломала мельницу. Потом они потеряли Пятого на улице Красных фонарей, искали три часа и нашли его пьяным и заигрывающим с размалёванным манекеном. А теперь Лютер на завтрак съел пирог с каннабисом, который Клаус купил для себя.

И, судя по его состоянию, на него этот пирог произвёл огромное впечатление и крышесносный эффект.

— Я чувствую такой приток энергии! — Лютер уложил свои огромные руки на плечи братьев. — Нам стоит пойти куда-нибудь! Прямо сейчас.  
— Последний раз, когда ты был под кайфом, тебя чуть не убили, а я словил приход с призраком папочки. Не обессудь, но лучше посидим дома… пока ты не попустишься.

Лютер посмотрел на него взглядом пнутого щеночка:  
— Но мы должны проводить больше времени вместе. И ценить каждый момент…  
— Почему бы тебе, — Диего вдруг стал очень серьёзным, — не начать с Пятого? Он сколько угодно может делать вид, что он Одинокий Одиночка на Одинокой дороге, но мы же знаем правду…

Клаус толкнул его локтем и зашипел:  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— Тихо, тихо, — едва слышно отозвался Диего, а потом снова обратился к Лютеру: — Покажи ему, кто тут Номер Один. Заставь его… улыбнуться, там. Проведи с ним братскую беседу.  
— Ты прав! — Лютер просиял. — Идёмте! — и потащил их прочь из гостиной снятого ими домика на кухню.  
— Ничем хорошим это не закончится, Диего, — шептал по пути Клаус. То, что сейчас должно было произойти пугало и будоражило одновременно. — Кто-то кому-то сломает нос, будут слёзы, брат с братом сцепились по пьяни, каждый день одно и то же…  
— Да не парься ты так, всё будет хорошо.  
— Нет не будет, мы же его на растерзание Пятому отправляем, — Клаус вцепился Диего в локоть и дёрнул на себя. — У Пятого нет тормозов.

Диего ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Клауса снисходительно, будто Клаус упускал что-то очень важное и от этого был невыносимым тупицей.

Пятый действительно оказался на кухне. Он сидел за столом, уткнувшись в «Дверь в лето» Хайнлайна. Тихо тикал таймер, прицепленный к поршню френч-пресса, в котором заваривался кофе.

— Что вам, придурки, от меня нужно в этот раз? — не отрываясь от книги спросил Пятый. 

Лютер остановился, глядя на него сверху вниз. Улыбка у него была чем дальше, тем шире, но Пятый, похоже, этого не замечал.

— Лютер, ты мне свет загораживаешь.

Лютер протянул руку, забрал книгу из его рук и отложил на стол рядом с френч-прессом. Пятый поднял голову. Судя по залёгшей между бровями складке и ходящим желвакам, старания брата он не оценил.

— Что с тобой не так?  
— Всё так. Хочу отлично провести время с братом.

Пятый отклонился, на своём стуле, заглядывая Лютеру за спину.

— А эти два альтернативно одарённых тебя чем не устраивают?  
— Это не то. Сегодня день, когда брат-одиночка должен перестать быть братом-одиночкой.  
— Это Диего у нас живёт жизнь по принципу «Волк слабее льва и тигра, но в цирке не выступает», при чём тут я вообще?

Клаус тихо прыснул в кулак и едва успел поймать Диего за воротник рубашки.

Лютеру понадобилось немного больше времени на то, чтобы осознать услышанное, но как только до него дошло, он плюхнулся на соседний с Пятым стул, расхохотался и несколько раз стукнул рукой по столу, едва его не ломая.

— Эй, эй, — Пятый перехватил френч-пресс за ручку и передвинул к себе поближе. — Полегче, обезьянка, — он перевёл взгляд на Клауса и Диего. — Под чем он?  
— Мм, — Клаус потёр шею. — Я купил пирог в одном кофешопе. Для себя, знаешь ли. Лёгкие наркотики не тяжёлые.  
— Я этого не одобряю, — заметил Диего.  
— Поэтому он тебя и не спрашивает, — кивнул Пятый. Лютер рядом с ним захохотал громче. — И почему в таком состоянии он пришёл целенаправленно ко мне?  
— Ну, — Клаус отвёл взгляд, делая вид, что он не при чём. — Диего…  
— Я просто забочусь о братьях.  
— Диего сказал, что ты какой-то грустный, — Лютер похлопал Пятого по плечу, едва не опрокинув его на землю. — И я пришёл тебя развеселить.  
— Выходит не очень, — Пятый перенёсся на другой конец кухни, прихватив с собой френч-пресс. Как раз подошло время таймеру запищать, а значит и опустить поршень.

Задачка, поставленная перед Лютером Диего, теперь казалась просто неразрешимый. Не просто крепкий орешек, но прямо полноценное золотое яйцо, которое усилием не разобьёшь.

И Лютер это, похоже, тоже начал осознавать. А может просто словил новый приход и скачок настроения. Теперь он казался таким серьёзным, будто они ещё не остановили очередной конец света, а только узнали про него и что-то планируют. Он встал, снова подошёл к Пятому, сел рядом и, пока тот наливал себе кофе, собрался с силами.

— Мне кажется, или в воздухе электрические искры летают, — Клаус ткнул Диего в плечо, дёрнулся и затряс рукой, старательно переигрывая.  
— Слушай, — Лютер заговорил тише. — Только серьёзно.  
— Не уверен, что ты умеешь быть по-настоящему серьёзным, но давай попробуем.  
— Мы только и делаем, что тебе говорим, что ты не один, всё такое…

Пятый закатил глаза, но Лютер зашипел, подняв палец.

— Я никогда не спрашивал тебя про Долорес.

Пятый не донёс чашку до рта и замер, подозрительно глядя на Лютера.

Диего толкнул Клауса в бок:

— Видишь?  
— Что ты хочешь знать о Долорес?  
— Всё? — Лютер пожал плечами. — Она вроде как… любовь всей твоей жизни, верно?

Лицо Пятого заметно смягчилось — никакой больше складки между бровями или поджатых губ. Он сделал глоток кофе.

— Хорошо, Лютер, допустим. Я нашёл её под завалами. Последний живой человек на Земле, если не считать меня… — начал Пятый. Он смотрел не на Лютера, а куда-то в сторону, и уголки губ — явно против его на то воли — поползли вверх.

Клаус восхищённо охнул и первым направился к столу, сел на стул, который до этого занимал Пятый, и подпёр щёку рукой, мечтательно склонив голову набок. Диего тут же пристроился рядом.

Пятый, конечно, стал заметно спокойнее после примерно третьего Апокалипсиса, но только сейчас он выглядел по-настоящему счастливым.


End file.
